Cookies for Gundam
by L-everlou
Summary: In which Sonya brings cookies to Gundam... terribly burnt cookies... However, if it means the conquering of a perfectly good world, Gundam will do it. He would also do it for Sonya, because try as he might, there's just no killing her smile. Writing style has changed! And yes, that is how I will spell Sonya.


**A/N:... Suprise, I'm not dead... But you know what? My uncle is. Over the unfortunate weekend, he was murdered. We're keeping it on the down low, so if you hear something about it in public, make sure to PM me about it. How ridiculous- I didn't think something like that- I felt so horrible- yeah, whatever. Uh, just don't comment about it in the reviews, please? It annoys me when people say, "you're just saying that for attention,", because fuck you people. I regard my reviewers as family, that's how I was raised. If its so significant as to be placed in your care, you'd better lock it up and act like it. So, here we go, writing a story that I felt needed to be written. It is now dedicated to my uncle. **

** Disclaimer: I don't own Dangan ronpa. **

For Gundam Tanaka, life was fairly normal. There had been nothing to do all day, and although there was certainly a familiar urge to escape the island once and for all, he wasn't in the mood to kill anyone. It would take too much planning, too much time, and too much effort that he just didn't have. Maybe another rational person would throw in the fact that it would also take emotional acceptance, but Gundam had no such feelings for the others on the island. Except... for Sonya. There was something about her polite manner of being that interested him. It interested him in the way that his heart pounded and he couldn't summon the words to a proper curse when she was near. Even worse, he couldn't form coherent sentences in the way that he would've liked, his face turned a deep red, and he was extremely nervous about whether or not the others would finally catch on to it.

So, on this normal day when murder was just a thought to linger on, a petty chore for tomorrow, Gundam lied on his bed, wondering if he should terrify Souda again or see Hinata and ask him if things were to be done. And this thought seemed appeasing, so he stood up, told the four dark gods of destruction his plans, and headed towards the door.

Just as he placed his hand on the doorknob, there was a knock. It was quiet, delicate, polite. Polite in the way that Gundam might not have heard it if he had been thinking of anything other than the door. He turned the doorknob, feeling a bit disappointed, as if his idea of having anything to do with a door wasn't quite as original as he had thought.

And that, he thought to himself, was silly. People used doors all the time. Why, at this second at least a hundred people are probably opening a door! Other people... his eyes closed as pictures of civilizations wandered into his mind. Pictures of his house, his animal crowded house... he wondered if his animals were doing OK by themselves...

It was thoughts like this that made murder seem plausible.

At any rate, the door opened, and there, falling down the front steps, was Sonya. He watched in wonder as she flipped down the stairs, landing on her back, her legs spread. He immediately went red, spluttering and gasping. They were... blue... Sonya immediately got back up, with a mildly shocked expression on her face.

"I didn't expect to see you appear so quickly, Mister Tanaka! That certainly startled me!" She gasped. Gundam stood in shock, a prominent blush still on his face.

"Mister Tanaka, you appear ill. Is it a matter worthy of concern..?"

"A-ah, no... it's... fine," Gundam breathed, pulling his scarf over his face. "More importantly, has something happened? Why is it that you have come here?"

"Oh, Teruteru taught me how to bake cookies earlier, so I thought I'd bring you some!" Sonya exclaimed. She went on in conversation, gleefully describing the threat of burns when baking, and the reason why her hands were wrapped in bandages, leaving Gundam behind in thought. Teruteru...? And Sonya...? It made just the mildest tinge of jealousy creep over him...

N-not that he wanted to kill the mild chef or anything! And especially not if the quirky, immature child made Sonya happy. He finally tuned in when Sonya finished her lament.

"And in the end, only 8 of the cookies were able to be saved. It's quite peculiar; I thought that I had set the oven for a much lower temperature!" She half-laughed, unwrapping a small box.

Inside were the charred remains of some poor cookies. It was nearly impossible to tell what type they were supposed to be, and the things were so scorched that it made Souda's attempt at breakfast look under-cooked. He wasn't going to have to eat those... right?

"I'd be very appreciative if you gave them a try, Mister Tanaka, even though Teruteru wept before deeming them the saddest cookies ever to fall into his eyesight..." she sighed, handing him a black oval.

Gundam eyed the cookie warily. He was sure that even one bite of- wait a second! He was Gundam Tanaka, future Lord of the underworld! Who was this cookie to say that he shouldn't reach his noble goal?!

"Challenge accepted, cookie," Gundam muttered, taking a bite of the blackened desert. On the inside, he kind of felt what little of a soul he had left die. Instead of making an over-presumptuous face, he remained emotionless and swallowed. Well now... challenge denied. He had completely lost. And... there were still 8 cookies.

"How are they?" Sonya asked, a sparkle in her eyes.

"... They're fine..." Gundam choked, unwilling to kill the innocent look about her. Her face lit up as she shoved another cookie into his mouth and skipped about.

"Oh, I'm so happy to hear it!" Sonya laughed, jumping up and down. Meanwhile, Gundam was just finishing the words to a spell, causing all the cookies to vanish. When Sonya turned back around, she was shocked to see all of them gone.

"Mister Tanaka! You've finished them all?" She asked, completely surprised.

"I am Gundam Tanaka, future lord and king of heaven and hell! What makes you think that petty cookies could stand between my goal-!" He was stopped by Sonya, who put her arms around him and hugged him.

"Thank you, Mister Tanaka," she said. He didn't want to push her away, but he also didn't want to soften and hug her back, so he stood stiffly and said nothing. Eventually, the young princess backed up and smiled.

"That's all I wanted to visit for, Mister Tanaka! I shall see you in the near future!" She told him, a lively grin spreading over her face. She turned around and left the house, humming a small song to herself.

As Gundam watched her go, he couldn't help but wonder if it was just the hug she had come for, rather than the cookies.

Though, even Sonya knew the cookies were terrible. She was just looking for an excuse to see Gundam.


End file.
